


break some bread for all my sins

by ElasticElla



Series: M(V)P Oneshots [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: The shower has long gone cold, and Michaela scrubs harder.





	break some bread for all my sins

**Author's Note:**

> title from k flay's blood in the cut

The shower has long gone cold, and Michaela scrubs harder. Maybe if she scrubs deep enough her fingerprints will be worn down to smoothness, maybe her skin will stop feeling too tight, her hands too light- maybe she’ll step out of the shower a different person. 

She doesn’t. 

She didn’t expect to, but disappointment still turns her stomach. Michaela grabs a towel instead of her bathrobe, an empty gesture. It isn’t like she’s going to truly torture herself over the death of a murderer.

This isn’t how her life was supposed to go. The thought brings a near-hysterical laugh to her lips, hand closing over her mouth to trap the sound within. Three short months and everything’s gone to hell. There’s no contingency plan for this. For any of it. 

There’s only madness.


End file.
